<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Mephisto! by The_Weeping_Reaper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788331">Happy Birthday, Mephisto!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weeping_Reaper/pseuds/The_Weeping_Reaper'>The_Weeping_Reaper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Food Play, Handcuffs, Lube, M/M, Shower Sex, first time dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weeping_Reaper/pseuds/The_Weeping_Reaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Mephi's birthday! After a small shift at The Raven, Tarek had Wyverne help him with a present, and help Mephisto come out of his shell a bit in the bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tarek/Mephistopheles (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Mephisto!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is told from Tarek's point of view. I decided to try something different for this, since I normally do Mephisto's point of view when Tarek is involved.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What did I get myself into?</p>
<p>It was Mephisto's birthday night. I had been chatting with his sister as she prepared ….something out of my line of sight. I had just gotten home from a small shift I hadn't planned on working, my shirt from The Raven partially undone and sleeves still rolled. I had been resting my cheek on my hand, watching her movements. Spitfire had been busy chopping, the sound of the knife against the cutting board rhythmic. I had gone for a drink from the fridge, and found fresh cream and a bag of chocolate yet to be melted.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" I asked, the curiosity getting the better of me. "You're doing ….an awful lot of something."</p>
<p>"Hehe, relax, big boy!" She giggled at me, a glance over her shoulder. The sounds of more chopping could be heard, and another pass of the blade into a colored bowl.</p>
<p>I made a sound of dismissal, knowing that she wouldn't tell me otherwise. I sighed and got up, letting her finish chopping as I disappeared into the shared bedroom to change. I had taken off my shirt, about to toss it onto the bed when she stopped me. Spitfire had a tray laden with bowls of fruit. Strawberries, kiwis, pineapple, mango, and a few others I couldn't quite see clearly. The chocolate had just been melted, the cream just dolloped into a bowl. She had stopped me from tossing my shirt, a hand on my bicep.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" I asked her again, eyeing all the lovely fruit. Some had been coated in sugar, the juices flowing freely. "Wait! Are you--"</p>
<p>"Shh, big boy!" She had a smirk on her face. Whatever that smirk was, I didn't seem to like it.</p>
<p>She walked over to the bed and set the tray on the bedside table. I cautiously walked over, a little worried as I started to finish getting undressed for something comfier. Normally, I was the one who took control in the bedroom, so this setup she was doing was a little ….weird.</p>
<p>"Look, Mephisto has had a fantasy for years now," she said, rummaging around in our drawers. "He's always wanted to try being a dominant, but he's never had the courage!" She made a small hum, more like an 'aha' when she found the cuffs from christmas.</p>
<p>I tilted my head to the side, curious. I knew he could be shy at times, but to be <em>that</em> shy about expressing a fantasy? How cute!</p>
<p>She had me sit on the bed, and I complied, though I was slightly weary about it. My pierced brow was raised, a question forming for the third time when she had me lay on the bed. I stretched out, and she deftly cuffed me to the bed, catching me off guard. I looked up, trying to test the cuffs, and in the next instant she had taken off my pants.</p>
<p>I was about to protest, to at least make her save some fun for the birthday boy, when she deftly wrapped my shirt around my eyes, preventing me from seeing. I could feel the fruit as she spooned it onto my skin, the cold natural syrups trickling down my sides, how each piece shifted with my breathing. I heard a few more things move and shift, and then she left.</p>
<p>I heard a commotion outside the room, the voices too muffled to hear properly, though I could've sworn I heard Mephi's lovely baritone. I heard the shoes come off, and a pause as he put his coat away. I heard him open the fridge, just barely hearing him hum, and the fridge closed. Probably got himself a drink.</p>
<p>"Love? My peacock~" His nickname fit, I suppose, though I wasn't anything near as grand as a peacock in all fairness. He called out again, and I answered him.</p>
<p>"In here, angel!" I tested the cuffs again, properly this time, more or less to make sure I couldn't 'break out' of them. I heard his soft footsteps get closer to the bedroom, and I swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>"Oh, you wouldn't believe th--" His words died in his throat, his footfalls stopping in the doorway.</p>
<p>I must've been a sight, because I heard the <em>shuff</em> of his zip-up hoodie as it hit the floor, the footsteps growing ever closer. I felt his touch, feather light as he took a bit of the sticky syrup and suckled it from his finger. I heard his bottle being set on the table, and his fingers brushed my face as he removed my shirt from my eyes.</p>
<p>"She could've at least saved me something to unwrap," he muttered, a playful chuckle as his lips brushed mine. I gave him a smirk, when our lips parted, and I looked up at him.</p>
<p>"Seeing the birthday boy flounder would've been nice," I muttered softly, breath catching when a piece of fruit shifted and hit my skin, the coolness a shock. "But I'm a lot nicer than her."</p>
<p>Mephisto kissed my cheek, and took a piece of pineapple, placing it between his lips as he sat on the edge of the bed. I rolled my lip between my teeth, my gaze starting to cloud. He had a blush creep across his cheeks, and took a piece of strawberry, still covered in sugary juice, and held it to my lips. I took it into my mouth, all too willingly. My tongue caught his fingers, the sweet strawberry hitting my tongue. I gently suckled, little hums of approval, my tongue wrapping around them to get every last bit of strawberry.</p>
<p>I saw his eyes start to cloud, felt him shift on the bed, his lip caught between his teeth. The blush deepened on Mephisto's cheeks, and he gently pulled away, and I let him, a small chuckle leaving me.</p>
<p>"Don't be shy, baby," I whispered, going to reach out for his cheek. My wrist caught, because for a split second I forgot I was cuffed. I sighed, groaning and leaning my head back into the pillows. I tried my best to cover my face with my arms, only managing to get so far.</p>
<p>Mephisto chuckled, that super soft, super shy chuckle that made my heart race whenever I heard it. I felt him shift, his legs on either side of my hips, fingertips dancing on my sides, the only place he could touch for the moment. I felt him drum on my hips, and I peeked as he reached over for some chocolate, still warm.</p>
<p>Mephisto took a deep breath, and drizzled some of the chocolate over the strawberries, some touching my skin. The sharp contrast of cool fruit and warm chocolate made me gasp quietly, and I tensed inwards, trying to curl up but getting nowhere. He put the chocolate back, his flush deepening, and ate the remaining pieces of strawberry from my skin, giving me a few for ….behaving, if you could call it that.</p>
<p>Mephisto gathered his hair, pulling it back into a ponytail, his bangs falling back into his face. With his hair out of the way, he leaned down, the flush getting ever deeper as he began to lick the still warm chocolate and sweet syrup from my skin. It was a very pleasant sensation, the flat of his tongue brushing my skin, the way soft hums left him. I growled, low in my chest, arching just a touch into his tongue as he lapped up the remaining juice.</p>
<p>Mephisto placed his hand on my chest, gently pushing me down into the mattress. His eyes held a lust that I never saw in him before, the ice giving way to a darker blue. He took both my cheeks in his hands, the softest of kisses brushing my lips, as if he was afraid to deepen them. He was at a good angle that I touched his cheeks, deepening the kiss for him.</p>
<p>"Mmmm, did I ….g-give permission?" He was so cute, trying to mimic what I usually do with him when he did something without permission.</p>
<p>"Mmm, was I a bad boy, <em>Master?</em>" I had meant it as a simple joke, but the way he reacted made a blush spread across my face and a warmth spread through me.</p>
<p>He had groaned, closing his eyes and leaning against my shoulder, his lips brushing my skin in a muffled plea to not do that. I chuckled softly, nuzzling his hair, the only thing I could do in this state. He glanced up at me, and I returned the gaze, gently kissing the tip of his nose.</p>
<p>He scrunched it playfully, and undid my cuffs. I laid there, some leftover fruit still on my stomach. I took some mango and placed it between my lips, the taste simply divine. Mephisto took some more cream and made a dollop on my chest, swiping some pineapple through. He had this look in his eye, a mischievous smirk that belied his true intentions.</p>
<p>"What are you planning, babe?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. I swear he took after his sister more and more.</p>
<p>"Why spoil my surprise?" Mephisto gently ran his finger along me, and it took every ounce to not buck into his touch. He seemed to be getting more comfortable, a good sign. He licked the remaining cream from my skin, causing me to quietly moan into his hair.</p>
<p>Mephisto got up, placing the cuffs on the table. He took off his grunged up shirt, with the school logo on the front, and tossed it to be with mine. He took off the rings he had from Spitfire, minus the engagement band I got him a few months ago. Off came his belt, as he slowly turned around. I shifted, trying to get a better view and ignoring how hard I was.</p>
<p>He came over to the bed, and I glanced him up and down, my lip rolling between my teeth. He came closer, and my hand brushed his thigh. He intertwined his fingers with mine, our rings complimenting each other. His other hand brushed my cock, and I groaned a little.</p>
<p>"And I never did a thing~" Mephisto tried to act innocent, but I knew better. He sat between my legs, like how I usually did, and slowly pulled down my boxers.</p>
<p>I relished the release, not realizing how tight the fabric was. Mephisto ran his finger along the underside, and I bucked my hips into his hand on reflex. He was <em>never</em> shy when it came to my cock, and just as well. His fingernail raked lightly down my underside, gently catching slightly and making me groan.</p>
<p>"<em>Shit,</em> Mephisto," I moaned, watching him. I heard him, this playful thing caught between laughter and a chuckle. He looked down at me, a playful catch of his lip between his teeth.</p>
<p>"Mmm?" A soft hum, a hooded lust of baby blue. He licked my length, the flat of his tongue running up the underside. He was a lovely sight, leaning on his left hand, gently curled so my leg was across his lap. Soft kisses followed, everywhere but my cock. It drove me nuts.</p>
<p>"Mephisto, please," I whispered, breathless and needy. I just wanted in his mouth already, to slip down his throat and feel how I would catch him off guard. "<em>Master, please.</em>" I tried it again, hoping to get that cute reaction again.</p>
<p>I felt his lips, how they lightly brushed against me. I saw how they parted, how they slowly allowed me inside him. I groaned when I felt him start to suckle, each little movement of his tongue a welcome pleasure. I wanted his hair in my hand, wanted some semblance of control. I didn't allow myself to do that, instead curling them into the pillows. </p>
<p>His mouth just felt <em>so good</em>, and he slipped me down his throat, and it felt <em>amazing</em>. I was amazed every time at how he managed to take all of me without gagging. I could feel him start to bob around me, and I watched him through thick lashes. I saw his cheeks hollow, his hand stroking what he wouldn't fit for the time being. I growled, low in my chest, and couldn't resist the urge to buck my hips.</p>
<p>He wasn't prepared for that. A soft, barely-there '<em>mmm!</em>' and the feeling of him choking, ever so slight. Mephisto's brows had furrowed just a touch, and he pulled away, touching the inside of his wrist to his mouth. He looked at me through the haze of lust, and I returned the gaze.</p>
<p>"....<em>naughty brat</em>," he muttered, muffled by his wrist, and my cheeks colored. "<em>Mephisto!</em> Like you have room to talk!" I tried to not laugh, and he grabbed a pillow and playfully smacked me with it.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm new at this!" He laughed, and brought the pillow down on my chest, part of his weight keeping me down. He may have looked thin, and not as muscular as some other men, but he was strong, I would have to admit that.</p>
<p>"Mmm, and I love it," I told him, bringing his lips to brush mine in a soft kiss. He touched my wrists, his brows gently furrowed, a soft mewl escaping him. I parted our lips, and he huffed, just slightly.</p>
<p>"Did I...s-say you could..touch?" He whispered against my lips, each syllable brushing mine in a delicious tease.</p>
<p>"No, <em>Master,</em>" I whispered back, rubbing my thumbs on the apples of his cheeks. He flushed, but wasn't nearly as flustered as the first time.</p>
<p>One moment, I was sitting up, my hands on his cheeks. The next, I was expertly pinned to the bed, his hand deftly holding down my wrists. There was a light there, a mischievousness I only saw once or twice, before his usual bratty streak. His fingers traced a line down my stomach, lightly and barely there. He grabbed the chocolate when he knew I wouldn't dare move, and stirred a bit.</p>
<p>Spoonfuls were carefully taken, and drizzled over me, and I watched with careful anticipation. He put the chocolate back, humming to himself, and carefully licked a spot of chocolate from his thumb, eyeing me with a sort of hunger.</p>
<p>I groaned a little, wishing <em>I</em> was able to lick the chocolate off. Mephi ran a finger up my underside, painting his finger with chocolate, and it made me twitch, just starting to spill precome. I heard his chuckle, and he offered me his finger. I parted my lips, letting his finger slip inside, and I gently suckled, tongue working to lap up the chocolate.</p>
<p>He took his finger away when I was almost done, suckling what was left on his finger. Mephisto leaned down, a long, lazy lick up my length. He hummed, a soft sigh, and got a piece of strawberry. It was still coated in the sugary juice from earlier, and he teasingly swiped it through the precome I had started to spill, eating the piece and licking his fingers clean.</p>
<p>"Mmm, you <em>naughty man</em>," I muttered, a smirk on my face. He playfully squeezed my thigh, then licked me clean of chocolate, making sure I couldn't buck my hips anymore.</p>
<p>Mephisto got up, then, and I propped myself on my elbows, trying to see what he was doing. He was gently rummaging in the drawers, and finally came upon the thing he wanted. With myself at full hardness, he gently slipped the cock ring on me, and I groaned, closing my eyes. <em>So this is how he was gonna play.</em></p>
<p>I usually let Mephisto top every once in a while, and he had gotten comfortable with that, so it was no surprise when he had his lubed fingers at my entrance. What was the most exciting thing about all this was how he expertly slipped inside to stretch and prepare me. I loved looking into his heated gaze, his nose so close to mine as he brushed up against my prostate.</p>
<p>I gasped softly, taking his hair out of the ponytail when I buried my fingers there out of habit. One hand still propped me up, my eyes glancing down as he worked in another finger, soft gasps and moans leaving me. I felt him touch my chest, and I looked into those lovely baby blues, the ones I fell in love with when he first came here.</p>
<p>"Oh, baby blue, <em>yes</em>," I whispered, almost a prayer at this point. I moaned softly, quietly, almost a whimper. I glanced up at him, and he held my gaze.</p>
<p>Mephi kissed me, softness and warmth with a touch of hunger. He took away his fingers when he thought I was stretched enough for him, and I watched his hair fall around him, a golden curtain of soft warmth, almost like a halo. It ran through my fingers, soft and gorgeous against my skin. I watched him gather more lube, slicking himself well before lining himself up with me.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for me?" I heard Mephisto croon, soft with so much love. I nodded, unable to form the words, but he just tilted his head, teasing me like usual.</p>
<p>"...Yes, Master Mephisto," I told him, using his name as well. He flushed again, rolling his lip between his teeth. I felt him enter me, a soft gasp leaving me.</p>
<p>He always felt so good, it was a wonder why I didn't let him top more often. His cock always felt lovely, each inch delicious as he buried himself to the hilt. I heard him softly whimper, more out of sheer pleasure than anything else, and I held him close, a hand on the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Mephisto started a slow pace, and I couldn't help each soft moan from escaping my lips. I kept looking, from his cock to his gorgeous blue eyes, letting him set the pace. He shared quite a few heated kisses, hands on my cheeks, hips gently rocking into mine. My fingers intertwined themselves in gold, a gentle grip on the back of his head.</p>
<p>His whimpers and moans served to heighten my senses, each hitch of my breath noticeable to me. My heart was pounding in my ears, his name falling from my lips like a prayer. His pace quickened, his moans a little louder, soft sighs against my lips.</p>
<p>I gave him a few heated kisses, moaning against his lips. He tugged on my lower lip with his teeth, something I found deeply sexy. I could feel him becoming more erratic, and his face nuzzled my neck. He growled, something I never heard, and his cock twitched, spilling inside me. I felt it, hot and thick, and I came as well, though it was mostly fruitless.</p>
<p>Mephisto panted softly against my skin, and I into his hair. I kissed his hair, and he kissed my neck, getting cheeky and leaving little openmouthed ones that would become a lovely necklace in the morning. I chuckled a little, kissing his crown, and he slowly pulled out. I traced his lips with my thumb, causing him to glance at me through his lashes.</p>
<p>"Can I...make you feel good?" I asked, soft and pliant. I tucked a stray strand of blond behind his ear, and he touched my wrist.</p>
<p>"Only if you keep that cock ring on~" He had a teasing tone to his voice, and I smirked, an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>Mephisto handed me the bottle of lube, and I applied some to my hand. I worked the slick between my fingers, allowing two to slip inside him. I watched him gasp, his breath hitching, his one hand grabbing the headboard. The other rested against his lips, fingers tracing his lips. Soft sighs and wonderful whimpers came from his lips, and when I entered a third finger to properly stretch him he moaned, this cute little whine.</p>
<p>When I felt he was properly stretched and softly moaning for me, I took some more lube and slicked my cock, lining up with his entrance. I slowly slipped inside him, groaning at the slight tightness. I had fully seated myself inside him, my forehead against his, nose resting against his as I started a slow pace.</p>
<p>His little moans and soft whines were a welcome music to my ears, his hand carding through my inky hair. I hit a sweet spot inside him, and he reached out, clawing at my chest, arching into me. I buried my face into his neck, kissing and nipping the skin there, giving him a matching necklace.</p>
<p>Mephisto always looked lovely when I took him, but tonight he looked especially lovely. The blush across his face, the way his breath hitched, the soft whimpers for me. I increased my pace a little, an arm against the headboard and a hand under his knee. I playfully nipped at his earlobe, my lips brushing the shell, and before I knew it my thrusts had become erratic, chasing my release.</p>
<p>"Tarek, <em>yes!</em>" He panted into my ear, clawing my back and <em>so close</em> to his own release. The marks would itch by morning, but I could care less at the moment.</p>
<p>"Mephisto, <em>please!</em>" I moaned, more like whined, into his ear. All I needed was his permission, and I would be allowed to have my own release.</p>
<p>"<em>Yes, yes, yes!!</em>" He almost cried out, arching into me as he came. His wonderful seed spilled across his skin, a lovely shade of white against pale skin. I gave a few more thrusts, and came to my own release, though it proved to be fruitless.</p>
<p>We let ourselves relax, panting quietly into each other's skin. I slowly pulled out, gasping softly at the sensation, and he took off the ring, giving me a few kisses. I returned those kisses, a hand carding through soft gold, another on his hip, a thumb brushing the swell.</p>
<p>I got up off the bed, letting my fingers trace his jawline. Mephisto grinned, following my lead. I went into the bathroom, starting the shower while Mephi brought the dishes out into the kitchen. We could take care of those later.</p>
<p>I took out a couple towels, the steam billowing from the shower. I looked in the mirror, fingers tracing his claw marks on my chest. I chuckled softly, and stepped into the shower when I heard Mephisto coming closer to the bathroom. I left the glass door open slightly, the warmth running down my skin.</p>
<p>Mephisto quietly joined, closing the shower door behind him. He slipped in behind me, arms around my waist, his soft gold turning dark and smooth. I rested my hand on his, my other carding through my thick hair. He gently traced circles on the swell of my hip, and I smiled at him. I gently pulled away, letting him get wet as I grabbed my shampoo. I eyed the bottle of lube, hidden away, and it crossed my mind to take Mephi right here and now.</p>
<p>I took a small amount into my palm, working it through my hair, glancing at Mephisto as he got wet. His skin was slightly pink, the warm water coloring his skin in small rivulets. He combed his bangs through, revealing all of his face to me. I rolled my lip between my teeth, and finished working the shampoo through my hair. Mephi had snuck behind me, a hand on my shoulder as he grabbed his own. I quickly rinsed my hair, and through half-closed eyes I watched him wash his hair. The way it piled on his head, slender fingers working through every strand, the soft humming of his favorite song.</p>
<p>Mephisto must've heard my quiet groan, because he looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked, playfully sticking out his tongue as he ran fingers through long locks of gold to make sure he got every strand. I stepped behind him, all intents on getting my conditioner, when Mephisto brushed up against me. The shower was big enough, but he still insisted on being very close, to the point where he was a damn tease.</p>
<p>"<em>Mephisto,</em>" I whispered, a growl entering my voice. He just chuckled, standing under the water to rinse the soap from his hair.</p>
<p>I was very tempted to grab that lube, but I fought the urge. I grabbed the soap instead, massaging it into my skin, and I felt his slender fingers along my hip, and a firm squeeze as he grabbed his conditioner. I glared over my shoulder, and he laughed as he ran a dollop of conditioner through his hair, fingers combing every inch of gold they could find.</p>
<p>"You keep doing this and I'll have to resort to punishments," I told him, and he laughed, warm and bright. He grabbed his soap, letting the conditioner sit.</p>
<p>"Maybe that's my big plan, babe," he told me, working the colored suds over his pale skin. "Maybe I just want to tease a little more~"</p>
<p>He bent over, from the waist, his back perfectly straight, his hands massaging the soap into his legs. I always forgot how damn flexible he was, since he didn't show off around me very often. He straightened, and went to rinse off, but not without a hard smack to my ass first.</p>
<p>"Mephi!" I protested, another blush creeping onto my cheeks, and another strong urge to get the lube out.</p>
<p>Mephi laughed, standing under the water, his shoulders shaking as he rinsed the conditioner through his hair, the suds falling from him in a lovely revealing curtain. He started humming another song, gently shaking his head to make sure all the conditioner was gone. I rolled my lip between my teeth, and quietly grabbed the lube.</p>
<p>I held the bottle behind me, and stood under the water with him. The soap was rinsed away, and I gently kissed his neck, my free hand up against his chest. He moaned softly, making me smirk against his skin. I had him up against the wall, a knee between his legs and my forearm against the wall. I wasn't that much taller than him, but I liked using the extra inch to my advantage.</p>
<p>"Mmm, <em>Mephisto you bad boy,</em>" I growled against his skin, and I felt him shudder under me, slowly sinking onto my thigh.</p>
<p>"I know who you are, but what am I?" He teased, though the effect was almost lost to me. His cheeks were very red, and it wasn't from the shower.</p>
<p>I had slicked my hand when he wasn't paying attention, and my fingertips teased his entrance, light circles, just barely there. He clutched my shoulders, soft gasps lost to the shower. I chuckled against his skin, slipping in a finger or two. I didn't need to do much ministrations, he was already well prepared from before.</p>
<p>"Mmmm, Tarek, <em>please</em>," He moaned, just loud enough to be heard. I barely paid attention to the water on my back, my lips easily finding his nipple and gently working to a full hardness, my fingers brushing his prostate.</p>
<p>"Say it, birthday boy," I muttered into his skin, gently nipping at his collarbone. "Say how much you want my cock."</p>
<p>I felt his hand in my hair, his breath coming in soft pants, hitching when I brushed him just the right way. I chuckled, nipping his collarbone again and leaving openmouthed kisses down his sternum.</p>
<p>"I -- <em>ah!</em> -- w-want your...c-cock!!" It was a struggle for him, to get the words out. But it was so lovely, I was tempted to make him stammer more.</p>
<p>Mephisto had taken the lube and poured some into his hand, and I groaned against him when he stroked me. Normally, he wasn't supposed to touch until I said he was allowed, but sometimes he liked to break that rule and get denied his next orgasm.</p>
<p>Mephi pleaded with me, to fuck him senseless against the shower wall. I smirked at him, teasing his entrance with the head of my cock. He squirmed, trying to get me inside him, and I pulled back just a touch, not letting him have me just yet. He groaned in frustration, a soft pout on his lips. I kissed that pout away, giving his entrance a few more teases before finally sinking in.</p>
<p>It always felt good, being inside him. It was different when he wrapped his legs around my waist, allowing himself to be pinned to the tile. My lips brushed his in a hunger, in a desperate attempt to have him. He kissed back, with all the same fierceness, his hands slipping through mine and carding through my hair. I touched the back of his neck, keeping him close, my thrusts starting slow and quickly keeping a fast, steady pace.</p>
<p>I could feel Mephisto moan against me, how a hand reached down as far as he could and clawed at me. I hissed, the hot water stinging the fresh scratches he made, and I nipped his neck, a hard thrust making him cry out for me. At this point, it was all about my own release. I figured denying him his own would be a nice way to end the night. I started to become erratic and sloppy, growls and moans from deep in my chest.</p>
<p>"Tarek, <em>please!</em>" He cried out, his back arching, his torso fitting with mine. "I...I need to -- <em>Oh Gods!</em>"</p>
<p>"Don't come, baby blue," I growled, trying to get in a few more thrusts before I spilled my seed. "That's your punishment for being a brat."</p>
<p>With a final growl, I spilled my seed. Warm and thick, my cock twitching against his walls. He clawed my arms, arching up and away from my cock, a soft gasp as he tried to obey me.</p>
<p>Slowly, he came down, his cock still hard and aching. He was pouting, but he had a different demeanor with this. It wasn't bratty, but it was in good humor. He kissed my cheek, and once we washed up again, I turned off the shower and tossed him his towel. He caught it, drying off, and wrapped his hair in the towel so it'd be somewhat dry for bed.</p>
<p>I finished scrubbing my hair dry, my bangs in front of my face. Like I cared. I went into the bedroom, getting my pajama bottoms on before Mephisto came in.</p>
<p>I had just crawled into bed, the towel over the back of an old chair when Mephisto walked in. His soft hair was freshly combed, and he gently crawled into his side of the bed, cuddling up to me. He smelled like sandalwood, his other scents lost among the mint from me. I held him close, nuzzling his hair, and I felt his arms wrap around me.</p>
<p>Soon, I could feel his quiet breathing, nuzzling further into my chest. I kissed his crown, running my fingers through slightly damp blond. I pulled up the covers, an arm around his shoulders. One last kiss to his forehead, a soft nuzzle, and a quiet whisper into the night.</p>
<p>
  <em>Happy Birthday, Baby Blue.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>